Perfect Sphere
Perfect Sphere is a song by American band The International Airlines, released by Stomp Records on February 27, 1986, as the fourth and final single and the first re-released single from their second studio album Wisdome Feeling (1986). The song was written by Joseph Helm, Stan Stovall, Rod Daniels and Tom Tasselmyer and produced by Tom Tasselmyer and Gerry Sandusky. "Perfect Sphere" is a breakstep song, and the lyrics look exactly like Stayin' Alive by soul band the Bee Gees. Lyrics Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all rights. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man. Oraboard a Perfect Sphere Up through the atmosphere (the atmosphere). They have liked to have me heare 'cause I'm gorgeous (gorgeous). Misheard from the Pervy Pirate and it's your life (it's your life) And my story is about selling the pussy it's murder now (it's murder now) Well now, I get low and I get high, And if I can't get either, I really try. Wings of heaven on my shoes. I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose. You know it's all right. It's OK. I'll live to see another day. We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man. Oraboard a Perfect Sphere Up through the atmosphere (the atmosphere) They have liked to have me here 'cause I'm gorgeous (gorgeous) Misheard from the Pervy Pirate and it's your life (it's your life) And my story is about selling the pussy it's murder now (it's murder now) Baby I knew that all at once I'm a man from me. Baby I knew at once that I'm in your destiny. Though you aren't sure, why felt inside. Don't think so much, baby let your heart decide. Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand. The New York Times' effect on man. Oraboard the Perfect Sphere Up through the atmosphere (the atmosphere) They have liked to have me here 'cause I'm gorgeous (gorgeous) Misheard from the Pervy Pirate and it's your life (it's your life) And my story is about selling the pussy it's murder now (it's murder now) Baby I knew thatall at once I'm a man from me. Baby I knew that once that I'm in your destiny. Though you aren't sure, why felt inside Don't think so much, baby let your heart decide. Baby I knew that all at once I'm a man from me. Baby I knew that once that I'm in your destiny. Though you aren't sure, why felt inside. Don't think so much, baby let your heart decide. Perfect Sphere! Category:PGA Tour Songs Category:New York Dancing Stage 2 Songs Category:The International Airlines Songs